


Another Brother

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and Thor are brothers, Svein Odinson is Steve Rogers, Temporary Character Death, future character relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svein Odinson was the first beloved prince of Asgard, the very god that the Aesirs ubdoubtedly thought would rule them one day until they lost him during the early years of war with Jotunheim. Odin brought back a Jotun child in hope to heal the Queen's shattered heart. </p><p>[ Future Steve/Loki relationship ]</p><p>《 Didn't tag incest cause it isn't? Since Loki isn't really related to them by blood nor did he grow up with Steve? Just unsure whether it should be tagged :/ 》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erasing Svein Odinson

Svein clenched his fists, his jaw tensed as he stared up at his father, "you're a treacherous snake!"

Odin stood up, the flat bottom of Gungnir, Odin's staff, hitting the marble floor, "watch your tone! You may be my son but I am still your king!" The Aesir's bowed down as the All-father left the throne room, Frigga hot on his heels.

Svein swiftly turned around, eyes momentarily meeting his younger brother's watery blue eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Thor' he whispered quietly before hardening his gaze. "How would you feel if the very power of the Bifrost, the power that holds this realm together was taken away from you?!" The casket of ancient winters was Jotunheim's life, it was the very relic that made their icy kingdom flourish. Odin wouldn't-his father wouldn't sink that low, his heart accelerated with every word, breath quickening. "You might as well kill them, father! Death would be easier!"

A flash of light knocked him over, the sound of footsteps backing away and one specific one stopping in front of him. "They have brought this war upon the other realms! Would you idly sit and watch Asgard burn-"

"No! You know I won't! But I will not sit here and rejoice as you wipe out an entire race!" He retorted back.

"They are monsters!" Odin's voice booming with anger.

"Because you refuse to see them as anything else but that! They have families! Just as everyone in this room does! The more you seek blood, the more it will spill upon your feet...tell me father" he tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing as his next words dripped with chilling venom "who is really the monster here-"

The slap had echoed across the room, Thor quickly at his side, tears now dripping from his eyes. He suspects the Jotuns tell the same to their young ones and it was ridiculous. Svein often told Thor stories about the other realms, making sure that he spoke more about their culture rather than some of the unnecessary 'glorious' war stories told during feasts.

"Midgard is under our protection and you will learn it first hand!"

Frigga covered her gasped with both her frail hands, shaking her head as she ran to her husband, pleading to stop whatever his father's plan was.

"I take away your title as the Prince of Asgard and the powers gifted to you by your ancestors! I, Odin Odinson, banish you to Midgard!"

Thor stood in between Svein and his brother, his small arms acting as a barrier. "No!" He firmly said despite the way his voice shook.

The All-father continued to hold Gungnir, staring down at his eldest son and then his younger one. Svein watched his father, silently sighing as he accepted his fate.  
"As you wish, father" Svein picked his little brother up, "let me bid him farewell...give me that much at least."

Thor cried in his arms, begging him to stay but Svein merely patted his back. "I'm sorry, Thor" he settled his little brother down on the large bed. "Be good and don't cause trouble."

The little boy nodded furiously, hoping it will make his elder brother stay but it only made his eyelids flutter shut.

 

The trip to the Bifrost was quicker than he had imagined, his parents stood by Heimdall, Frigga weary with hidden rage.

"How long?" He quietly muttered.

"That will depend on you" his father responds, sounding tired.

Svein firmly nodded and began walking to the front of the gateway, his eyes watching the space in front of him. "If I do not return within ten Midgardian years then consider me dead."

"Very well" Odin stated with clarity.

He abruptly turned to look at the commotion behind him, his eyes widening as he watched a Jotun struck Heimdall and another one in front his mother. Svein screamed as the Bifrost sucked him in, forces pulled him limb by limb, the path wavering before it finally disappeared.

 

His whole body screamed in pain, blood pooling around him. Svein tried his hardest to remember the little spells his mother had cast on him and Thor whenever they had injured themselves but he never had the talent for it. No matter how hard he tried to learn. He called for anyone, the healers in Asgard, the Elves, his mother, anyone, but no one came. The Jotuns had invaded Asgard and he wasn't there to-Thor! He cried, cried and prayed that his family was safe. Svein stayed still as an eerie blue glow began to surround him.

"Did you come to take my soul?" He weakly asked.

"No" two? No, three voices, "your thread has not snapped, Svein Odinson, you have a future ahead of you" they continued in one fluid voice.

He screamed as he felt his bones and muscles shrinking and constricting. It didn't seem to have the ability to stop it despite the pain dulling over the passing time. He began to dream of home, dreaming of the realm he loves and cares about but the dream soon swirls into a sinister image, people laid on the street, their lifeless bodies twisted and decaying. He peacefully slept not knowing how many centuries had gone since he fell.

 

Svein's body turned into a younger child as he appeared before a weeping Midgardian woman in front of a marble stone known as Sarah Rogers.


	2. Years after

"Tell me that he had survived! Tell me!" Frigga dropped to her knees, clutching Odin's hands. "Tell me our boy survived..." She brokenly repeated.

 

"I'm sorry, my love" was the last Odin said before the whole kingdom listened to their Queen's anguish cries. There was hardly any chance for an Asgardian to survive that and Svein had become mortal the moment he had been stripped from his title.

 

Everybody refused to talk about the loss of Asgard's first prince. Odin continued his plans of war with Jotunheim and extract them from Midgard's soil. Thor soon learned to stop asking about his older brother as the All-mother continued to silently wept in her chamber. Soon, everyone in their minds had erased the existence of the elder prince for the sake of their Queen. It was made easier when Odin had brought back a babe after defeating the Jotuns.

 

It took weeks for the Queen to finally come out, the little Jotun child warmly cradled in her arms, "my little Loki" she happily whispered. The boy's eyes and hair was too different from Svein's so acting as her oldest son's replacement was fruitless. She loved Loki even more when his interest in magic grew.

  
  
  


 

 

“Loki! Thor! Don’t run in the halls!” The two children turned to face their mother, not at all stopping in their tracks as the shouted ‘sorry, mother’ before turning in the corner. Frigga and Odin fondly stared at their boys before disappearing into the throne room.

 

A golden and green light appeared in Loki’s hands, the little boy directed the energy at Thor who boomed with laughter as he slid down the marble floor, Loki was soon at his side. The two of them laughed even louder as the servants tried to avoid them without tripping over.

 

Loki threw his head back laughing, eyes shut.

 

“LOKI!!! WALL!!”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open but it was too late to stop so he pushed the wall open with a few incantations. The two looked around the room in awe, there was no other door except the one leading to the large bathroom. The two of them stared at one another with the same questions in mind. Thor walked back to where they came from and traced a barely visible line where the previous door would’ve been.

 

“Thor...why is this room sealed?” Loki watched his older brother flinch from the question, watched way the usually happy boy desperately trying to push back his tears. “Thor?” he questioned once again.

 

“It used to belong to my brother…” he grabbed Loki’s hand and sat on the floor, next to the stack of books. “His name was Svein” he grabbed one book, opening it to the front page, a name neatly written on the top right corner. Thor absently traced the curves and points of the name before turning back to Loki.

 

“What happened to him?”

 

Thor clenched his fists and threw the book at the wall, angry tears pouring out of his eyes, “frost giants” he sneered. “He was being sent to Midgard but frost giants had invaded Asgard...my brother-my brother was lost through the Bifrost-those vile monsters...I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all! They’ll pay for what they did!” Thor had risen from the floor in pure anger, he sharply turned to Loki, “you’ll join me, won’t you? We’ll exterminate those pests together!”

 

Loki stood up, eyes filled with determination, “always’ he says with a grin which Thor returned.

  
  
  
  
  


 

“Why can’t you be more like-”

 

“Like who, father?! Like Svein?! He is dead! He will not-”

 

The slapped echoed throughout the throne room, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Loki took a step back in shock. They watched the way Thor’s eyes widened in realisation that it had been Frigga who had struck his cheek. Odin placed both hands on his wife’s shoulder, steadying her trembling body.

 

“Leave” the Queen turned to the rest of them, “All of you leave. Now!”

 

They quickly grabbed Thor’s body and scurried out of the room. Loki left the group, it wasn’t as if his brother had no one to comfort him. He quietly whispered the same incantations and allowed the wall to swallow him in. The room was still peculiarly clean despite it being sealed from intruders, except magic users.

 

“This room was sealed for a reason, Loki.”

 

He swiftly turned to his side and apologised to his mother, “you know my curiosity always gets the better of me.”

 

Frigga gracefully walked to his side, caressing the back of his hands with her thumbs, “just don’t let it consume you.”

 

“Mother...who is Svein really? Thor once said that he is his older brother but I had asked around and nobody seems to know anything about him...is he a legend? A fictional man Thor looks up to?”

 

“No, he is Thor’s older brother, years before you have been brought into this realm...it’s not they do not know-” his mother walked towards the bed, her body dipping slightly as she sat on the bed. Bright light trickled into the room, making Asgard’s queen more beautiful and golden than she already is. The single tear that fell from her eye glistened under the glowing sun, “they refuse to talk about him for my sake. Svein was my eldest son, the first prince of Asgard, the next King. I suppose no one had forgotten him especially with the way Thor had rashly spoken today.”

 

It was a clear idea that Asgard still favoured a boy who no longer lived, to think Thor would share his feelings of jealousy for not being enough, for being the disappointment in the family. Even he began to dislike this Svein his mother loved. How can boy who had been lost for many centuries still stir the heart of this realm? Was he as good as Asgard praised him to be? He can’t be that good, no one can. “Thor said he was lost through the Bifrost…”

 

“Svein was banished.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened, he had heard of men being sentenced to death but to be banished? That was surely worse than death itself. “Why?” he croaked out.

 

“He spoke against your father, called him a treacherous snake” Frigga couldn’t stop the light chuckle that had emitted from her mouth. “He spoke against your father’s plans...it was a long time ago, the battle of the Aesir’s and Jotun’s in Midgardian soil...it was the earliest years of that war. I can tell back then that your father had began to change his mind as he readied himself to send his beloved son to the land of the mortals. The thought was disregarded as soon as we heard Svein screaming for us as the-” Loki wrapped his arms around his mother’s body, hushing her sobs. “Heimdall had tried to recreate the path to Midgard in an attempt to make sure our boy had reached his destination safely but it was too late-Odin-your father handled the loss very differently to me...I had locked myself away whilst he busied himself with vengeance, wanting to destroy the frost giants along with their realm...we had not been the best parents to Thor at that time, even we forgot that he had been the closest to Svein...he had craved attention from us and we had pushed him aside, too focused on our own suffering that we had forgotten another child needed us…” Frigga cupped his youngest son’s face, “never forget, no matter who you become or what you have done, you and Thor will always be our son and we could’ve never asked for more.”

 

Loki felt his mother’s lips on his forehead before she had dismissed him. He took one more glance at his silently weeping mother, he knew then that no matter what, his mother would always have an empty space in her heart for her lost child.

 

Thor stood in front of him as soon as he left the room, “don’t cry you big oaf” he lightly teased.

  
Thor slowly returned the smile as Loki repeated the words Frigga had told him at the end. The two walked away hand in hand. 


	3. Goodnight, Sarah Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating till now ;^; I've been so busy writing oneshots for my roleplay account

Humans, he found, are no different from them, they have their colonies and their own strengths but they were still an infant race compared to the rest. He knows because in the deepest corners of Asgard lay hundreds of manuscripts about the realms. They have waged many wars and shed billions of blood over centuries in order to get to where they are now and yet there is still a flaw in their system. The citizens of Midgard-Earth hasn’t been blessed with longevity and very rarely to they live up to a hundred. Svein, no, Steve is his name now, given to him by a kind woman named Sarah Rogers, she resembled the All-Mother in many ways, that had been the reason why he had chosen to stay with her.

Steve fought with boys who were supposedly his age, tried to reason with them yet somehow they fail to see their wrongdoings. Sarah had patched him up as best as she could but with this body and the lack of healers meant that he sported bruises and cuts for longer than a couple of days. She taught him many things, directed him to the library to learn more and ignored the staffs curiosity as he read books thicker than both his fragile arms. With the knowledge their books held, he does not understand why this world have not advanced as much as they should’ve.

“Steve? Sweetheart?”

He shut the book and gracefully stood up from the creaking floor to greet his earth mother, “hey, Ma! How was work?” His ‘accent’ barely noticeable as he imitated people’s Brooklyn twang.

Her eyes wandered around their small home, “Where’s James?”

“He finally landed a date with Dottie but he’ll probably be here by dinner time.” Sarah gently pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. “Mother?”

“Tell me about Asgard, Svein.”

That was the moment he knew. Her health, just like everyone else on this planet, now including him, have always been delicate. She doesn’t have much time, he can hear it in her raspy breathing and thinning hair. Steve held his mother close as they sank on their old sofa. He started with Asgard’s light, their houses of gold and the shimmering stars that was scattered around them. He told her about the devastation of war and what it did to the Nine Realms, told her how the peace treaty between each world came to fruition.

“Remember when I would eat nothing but apples? How I grew more frustrated as I felt no change within me?”

Her laughter reminds him of their days when she had first found him, “you looked like a grumpy drowned cat. You always had a scowl on your face since then.”

Bucky scrambled into the room with no finesse and a boyish smirk on his face, “Talking ‘bout Asgard again?”

  
“You love my stories, Buck.”

“Never said I didn’t, pal.” He plastered himself on the other side of Steve after removing his jacket and loosening his tie.

Steve continued to run his fingers through his mother’s hair and rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder. One day, these people would leave him and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it from happening. The All-Mother have always warned him not to mess with the fate’s design for the consequences may not be something he can handle. Was he prepared to let them go? No but he had to. This was why he stayed away from Midgard as much as he loved the realm, it provided him nothing but heartache. The was proven the last time he had visited with his mother. Their lives were far too short and they’d be lucky enough if it was old age that took them from their loved ones.

“Magic coated the realm but only a handful were successful in mastering the arts, most of them became healers but a few preferred to travel through the roots of Yggdrasil, seeking out more knowledge and passing it to their future successors…”

Steve continued to his story till his mom fell asleep, his eyelids fluttered close and attempted to push the tears back. His best friend knew not to speak at that moment and for that he was grateful. Bucky’s arm is comforting around his shoulders.

“She’s dying, Buck, and I can’t stop it from happening.”

“No one can, Stevie-”

“I can if I had a way to get home” he insisted.

“Is this not your home?”

“Buck...you know what I mean.”

His friend tightened his arm around him, “She needs you here, Steve, if what you’re sayin’ is true then stay by her side.”

 

 

Nothing could’ve prepared him to see his mom being buried.

Steve and Bucky stood by her headstone as the clouds darkened above them, lightning and thunder striked and a part of him hoped that his younger brother was trying to soothe his broken soul.

“May the gods be kind to your soul, Sarah Rogers.”


	4. Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Rogers sorta meets Frigga

A beautiful woman stands before her, hair a glowing golden colour and dressed to the nines with intricate decorations on her clothes.

“Is this Heaven?” she hesitantly asked.

She lightly chuckled and reached out for her frail hands, Sarah softly gasping once she finally saw her face. “I want to give you something, whether or not you decide to take it is up to you.” Sarah could only nod, waiting for her to continue. “We are opening the hall of Valhalla to you, should my eldest son’s life end...tis where he will end-”

“Thank you but no. My husband...he’s waitin’ for me, I can feel it.” Sarah wrapped her arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze before pulling away. “He wants to go back, ya know? Been trying to since he came into my life. Don’t ya think it’s time to take your little boy home?”

The All-Mother tried her best to conjure up a smile and failed. “A normal human cannot enter our world.” Sarah’s body began to turn translucent as seconds passed, “Thank you, thank you for taking care of Svein.”

She was able to respond with ‘you’re welcome’ before she truly disappeared.

 

“Frigga, my love-” She hastily wiped away her tears and turned to her husband, her king. “Is everything well?”

Tears rolled down her cheeks, “our son...Odin, we must bring him back, the sooner the better. I’m afraid his health is not- I miss him.” Frigga buried her face against his husband’s neck as he attempted to soothe her worries. It was impossible right at this moment and they knew it.

Loki slipped away from the shadows and ran down the hall, ready to tell Thor about the news. He halted by the door. What was to happen to him should the eldest return? He’d be mocked even more. Thor, who already spent so little time with him...if someone like Svein, righteous and strong and loved by the people, then would anyone even give him the time of day? Loki quickly hid behind a column as the sound of footsteps increased in volume.

“Please tell me you’re not inviting Loki in tonight’s quest.”

“Mother insist-”

“Thor...he doesn’t know how to hunt, not like us. Having him loitering around would only hinder us and you know it!”

Loki had expected Thor to disagree but it never happened. It’s what finalized his decision. Why should he bring him happy news? He no longer cares about Thor. He can silently mourn in his quarters for his ‘dead’ brother, he could do it all his life and Loki would not feel a single ounce of sympathy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter :,( trying to get back my motivation and inspiration to continue writing this fic

**Author's Note:**

> To make some things clear in case some of you are confused: Svein Odinson is Steve Rogers' Asgardian name. He is the older brother of Thor. He is about 7/8 years old when he arrives in Midgard (older in Asgardian years). He arrives after Joseph Rogers' burial hence why Sarah Rogers is weeping. He travelled through the Bifrost before he was ready and the path was completely set hence why he fell.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway just another idea xD I just love Steve being an Aesir :D


End file.
